


Hardly Respectable Company

by twodwarves_oneeagle



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twodwarves_oneeagle/pseuds/twodwarves_oneeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not the adventure or being “unsociable” that made Bilbo a less than respectable hobbit to the others in the Shire, but rather two dwarves fucking on his ‘roof’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hardly Respectable Company

Bilbo had always assumed he had fallen out of title of a “respectable hobbit” when he had run off to go on an adventure with a company of dwarves or because he had become, as Frodo said, “unsociable” over the years.

And certainly, those both held a slice truth to them, but as the hobbits of the Shire would tell you if you asked, particularly Bilbo’s neighbors, that wasn’t the whole truth at all.

The truth was Bilbo had fallen out of title of proper and respectable the night before he even left the Shire.

Bilbo had been in a sort that whole night; as you might know, trying to reign dwarves is like trying to herd particularly stubborn cats. The best part of that entire evening (though, he looked back on it incredibly fondly now) was when the dwarves found little spots all over his house to retire. Even if two guest beds had to be pushed together for Gandalf and Gloin had laid himself down on top of his dining room table with Oin underneath, and Dori, Nori and Ori had taken claim to his couches it was the first bit of silence there had been all night. If nothing else, Bilbo welcomed that.  

The dwarves were quiet from weariness and travel and the prospect of what lay before them. They were also quiet because two particularly loud and troublesome dwarves had slipped away as everyone was tucking themselves in.

Fili and Kili had slipped to the “roof” of Bag End, spreading themselves out over the rolling hill. While the rest of the company was thrilled to sleep with a roof over their heads, Fili and Kili found comfort in laying on the pillow of fresh grass, blanketed by the warmth of a midsummer’s evening.  

Even on the wide open hill of Bag End with the smoke raising from several chimneys, there was a sort of tranquility in the Shire. It was a strange moment of being exposed to the stars and the birds and the clouds rolling by, but to feel so private in the dark.

Kili lay with his head on his brother's shoulder kissing lazily down the pulse point, leaving no place without worship. His hands wove themselves around the open fabric of his brother's fur layers and to the leather jerkin underneath. His fingers knew every nook and cranny of his brother, just as they knew every tear and kink in the fabric he wore. "Do you think Mister Boggins will come, Fili?" Kili stopped his lazy kisses just long enough to give his brother an earnest look. 

"Baggins," Fili corrected and offered only a shrug, "Gandalf seems to think he will."

"I did not ask what Gandalf thinks, brother." The earnest look became one of pointed expectation.  

"I have faith," Fili shrugged, not sure what to think either way on the hobbit. He seemed like he would be the fun sort to poke and prod at; too proper for his own good with his shining brass buttons and mild obsession with doilies. He watched the stars over Bag End, thinking what it would be like to live every night in the soft tranquility like this. _It probably makes a person soft,_  Fili concluded.

Even as the youngest and greenest of Thorin's Company, Fili and Kili had grown up with fire. The forges had burned hot around them and the singing of metal on metal was no foreigner in their lives. From their fifties, they had been trained to fight and shoot and fend for themselves. If Thorin was reluctant to take even them, Fili could not imagine the misgivings his uncle had against taking the hobbit. "I think we'll end up looking after him like we look after the ponies."

Kili couldn't help but chuckle, "Don't judge so quickly, Thorin said the same about us, remember?"

"But you have your bow and I have my sword." 

"I think he'll do just fine." Kili's fingers found the worn designs in his brother's clothing and traced them familiarly, like a trout coming home to its river in season.

Fili shook his head, his brother was often seeing the best in people despite logic and reason; it was one of the many reasons Kili attracted admirers and friends at every turn. He gave affection too freely, and Fili could already tell though they had supped with Bilbo just once, his brother was attached. 

“Do you really think so?” Somewhere in the back of Kili’s mind the cogs were working of all the different ways he could tease and poke at the poor little hobbit who would be far from home.

“I’d bet on it.” Fili chuckled, he could already see Kili dogging after Bilbo’s steps and him dogging his brother to keep the little halfling as safe as possible. 

In a flurry of movement, Kili is pushing himself up onto his elbows, grinning wickedly down at his brother. “If you’re going to bet, you have to wager something.”

In the light of day with the company of other dwarves, the brothers would bet gold coins, waiting for wealth to come and go between their greedy fingers. In the dead of night with no one but the crickets, stars and the two of them it’s an entirely different currency being exchanged. 

Fili only pretends to think but he knows his answer in a heartbeat, “I want you to suck my cock.”

Kili’s grin is predacious, “And if I win, and Mister Boggins” -- he’s interrupted by his brother correcting him, “if Mister _Baggins_ does just _fine_ , then I get one.”  

Grinning up at his brother, Fili crosses his arms behind his head. “You might as well just pay up now.”

Kili gave his brother a quick pinch to the side, “I’m not going to lose!”

“Well, give me one anyway, and _if_ \--that is a pretty big _if--_ you win I’ll pay you back twice.”

Kili’s brow furrow as he considers the deal given to him, all the thoughts in his head reading across his face and eyes. He met Fili’s eyes again when he came to a decision, “Thrice.”

There’s a roll of blue eyes and this time it’s Fili’s turn to pinch his brother, “Greedy.” There’s no accusation in his voice, just amusement as he leans up to catch Kili’s grin in a kiss. 

The kiss is long and languid, both of them rolling their tongues and sharing breath. They know this isn’t going to be their last kiss, but they’ll be few and far between once they set out the next morning and they were set to enjoy each and every moment. 

Kili hummed into the kiss, sucking on Fili’s lip as he pulled away. He kissed down his brother’s neck, over his frock and sucked small wet spots that hung over Fili’s stomach. He snaps the belt open with practiced fingers, untying the drawstring of Fili’s trousers with a combination of nails and teeth. 

Fili’s breath catches in his mouth as his brother looks up slyly, mischief dancing in the dark of his eyes, dragging his pants down with his teeth until he’s exposed to the night air. Fili is almost dizzy with the migration of blood, all heading south. With his brother looking at him like that from behind his cock, he bites his lip hard to keep back the moan.

“No one’s going to hear you, Fili, not through all the dirt and the windows.” Kili hums appreciatively, flicking his eyes between Fili and the prize in front of him, “I never get to hear you, give me that tonight.” 

Knowing he’d never deny his brother anything, Fili nods, reaching to cup his brother’s cheek, stroking his thumb gently over his brother’s prominent cheekbones before finally resting in his hair beside their matching clips.

Kili gives no quarter and immediately goes to what will make his brother cry out the loudest, his licking down his length and kissing and gently sucking at the thick vein along the underside. His fingers twine through the coarse blond curls at his brother’s base and he wants nothing more than to just inhale his scent, knowing his senses would just be drowning with _Fili, Fili, Fili._

Fili sucks in the night air sharply when his brother takes the head of his cock in his mouth and sucks around it, his cheeks hollowing beautifully. He whispers and mutters and sighs, his fingers scrunching and tugging at Kili’s hair until his brother takes him deeper like he wants. 

He does in stages, dipping down a bit further each time; Kili is sure to always refocus the attention of his tongue or sucking in between each bob of his head. The sounds Fili is making above him are intoxicating and he can’t help but have his eyes slight shut as he moans around his brother. 

The vibrations cause spikes of pleasure up Fili’s spine and he’s moaning loud enough to carry to the trees and the birds now.  Even the crickets on the other hills must know the pleasure that Fili is feeling. 

Kili is taking him deeper and deeper now, relaxing his throat each time in practice until he takes Fili down to the hilt, swallowing around him. His nose is pressed against those golden curls, and he was right. Fili is in his every sense, all he can see is Fili; all he can smell is the heady scent of oil and forges and mountain and everything that is his brother; all he can taste is Fili on his tongue at the back of his throat; Fili’s loud moans and hisses are ringing around his ears and all he can feel is Fili. He feels him under his fingers, in his mouth, on his hair. 

Everything is his brother, and he never wants this feeling to stop. Not now, not when they leave in the morning, not a fortnight from now or in a year. No, Kili needs this intoxication with his brother to last forever. 

“Ah!” Fili brother is tugging sharply at the wild brown locks, pulling for his brother’s attention. “I’m, ah, Durin, Kili, I’m going to come,” he warns his Kili who grins like the cat who got the canary around him; he’s sucking harder at the admission, one hand weaseling between his brother’s thighs, the pad of his thumb massaging at his perineum. 

Fili is sure he must look a mess, his plaits coming undone and his brother’s head between his legs sucking him off like he survived on that; picturing them how they must look to an outsider is what sends him over the edge with a surge of heat and pleasure. 

Kili can taste the salt before he feels the scorch of Fili’s come down his throat, his fingers of one hand are gently caressing his brother’s hip bone as he swallows all that he’s given. He gives Fili one last lick to clean him moving up to kiss Fili with his own taste fresh in his mouth.

“Augh! Kili, no!” Fili tries to dodge the kiss and fails miserably, as his brother’s tongue works him open and he winds up with his own come in his mouth. 

They share the salt and intimacy with a few more kisses, Kili laughing triumphantly between each one, there’s a pure bliss in the moment of love and comfort and the knowledge that they’ll be at it all night like they had nothing else in the world but each other.

Beneath them, the inhabitants of Bag End slept peacefully through the raucous laughing or the breathy moans that followed in the later hours. 

Unfortunately for Bilbo’s neighbors, they had chosen that evening to keep their windows open to the fresh cool breeze the midsummer had to offer, and after a long night of listening to the two dwarves, they decided anyone who had that sort of hardly respectable company was a little less than respectable themselves. 


End file.
